


断章-民国au-开到荼蘼花事了（4

by Knight_suki



Category: Sports RPS
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-17
Updated: 2019-05-17
Packaged: 2020-03-06 15:09:42
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,216
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18853564
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Knight_suki/pseuds/Knight_suki





	断章-民国au-开到荼蘼花事了（4

酒店搜查的事情不了了之，锄奸队的人撤的够快，连根头发都没留下。一群人把注意力放到了箱子上，那箱子从离了重庆上火车到刚刚打开，一直都是来投诚的那位先生不离手的保管，这一路都是领事馆的人亲自护送，逆推了半天，也只能归结为他的投诚一早就被发现，这一箱子照片不过是重庆的示威。

克里斯听着那群人七嘴八舌的讨论，一个劲儿的在心里翻白眼，他接任务的时候连人都不知道是谁，等看到机密文件从重庆过来的火车都已经开了，哪来的什么一早替换文件示威一说，更何况重庆那边连梅西的照片都没有，还这么一箱子？开什么玩笑。

梅西在一边慢吞吞的吃完了那碗天九翅，克里斯靠在墙边看着他鼓着脸颊，一动一动的像一只小仓鼠，他忽然想去捏捏他的脸，就像在黄埔时他捉到这小孩儿在花田边上吃奶酥一样。消息不是从谍报科流出去的，克里斯猜测延安那边可能有人混进领事馆了，他怀疑起皮克那个天天在家里装死的家伙，就算两边合作，他们其实也没做到彻底的坦诚相对。

住了几天院，梅西的身体看起来还是没恢复，克里斯看着他脖子上还有没消的指痕，刚来时像是摸了什么东西盖着，他闻了闻，估摸着那可能是姑娘们抹脸的茉莉粉，这会儿掉的差不多，旁边的人低声议论着是不是领事先生的杰作，克里斯听的火大，心里的疑惑终于得到了解答，在他们失散的这些年，梅西果然已经有了新欢。

他冷笑了一声，萌生了一种把戒指摘下去的冲动。

那边梅西吃饱了又不想在这里听他们扯皮，克里斯见他凑过去低声和领事说了什么，两个人交流了一会儿，梅西身后的警卫恭敬的把那位投诚的先生请了出去。

“我带他回处里问话。”梅西在路过时低声对他说了一句，克里斯下意识的捉住了他的手腕，他刚察觉梅西脸上也盖了些茉莉粉，他的脸颊还是有些病态的红，果然手腕上的温度高得烫人。

“你烧还没退。”这都是为了工作，克里斯在心里想，就算知道梅西已经卖国求荣了，他现在自己的身份也半斤八两，没什么立场为了这事儿指责他，但克里斯心里又无法接受这个事实，他矛盾的看着对方，觉得那些潜入伪装的课程都喂了狗。

“我没事，罗纳尔多先生。”他被冷淡的推开了。

陌生的称呼让克里斯一愣，他站在原地半晌，心里空荡荡的难受，梅西果然还是记仇的，他那天晚上没回应任何一个亲密的称呼，结果再见面这人就连一声克里斯都不肯叫了。这样也好，克里斯安慰自己，划清界限也就不用让自己煎熬了。

这件事情查来查去变成了重庆内部的党派斗争，投诚的这位被算计偷梁换柱，没了手里的投名状，只能卖点边角料保住性命，梅西让他把知道的吐了个干净，随便丢了个闲差给他，领事馆那边对这个答复没什么异议，但克里斯作为半个知情人，总觉得不太对，他让拉莫斯联络过重庆，上海军统的资料的确被带走了，那批资料不翼而飞算来算去都是皮克的嫌疑最大。自从被拉莫斯从地牢里捞出来，皮克就赖在家里养伤，他左腿伤的厉害不方便行动，腹部的一道伤口差点刺破脏器，拉莫斯怕他一蹦哒肠子淌一地，想把人送回医院，又被皮克以秘密联络挡了，可克里斯算了算，他们来了这么久，皮克除了去医院复查了两次，平日里也没出过门。

“这次的事儿不是我干的。”当克里斯发问时，皮克回答的很坦荡。

克里斯怀疑的打量着皮克，他脑子里忽然冒出了一个名字。

“荼蘼？”他在重庆机要处时听说过这个名字，可能是延安那边的潜伏者，每次使用的都是军统上海站正在用的密码，他们接到过不少有用的情报，他甚至曾经一度怀疑那是不是梅西，但这显然不可能。他不想承认，自己当时接下这个危险的潜伏任务，也是为了来这里查明真相。

“别问我，他不归我管，我也什么都不知道。”

克里斯扯了半天皮无功而返，他一回到107就听说了梅西遇刺的消息，那像是所有的血都凝成了冰，他抓着小马的手臂追问，心脏已经忘记了如何跳动，他到底还是不想他死，即使那个人已经成了个叛徒。

“您别急，中校没事儿，没事儿。”小马被他晃的直翻白眼。

“发生了什么？他人在哪？”克里斯赶忙追问，他摸到了车钥匙，抬腿就要去开车。

“您别跑了，中校在地牢呢，他昨晚去领事家吃饭，回来绕路送了那位来投诚的大爷回家，结果半路上就被盯上了，那位大爷没能保住，中校他脖子擦了一枪，人没事儿，今天天没亮就回来了。”

克里斯松了口气，他揣好钥匙，这才发现自己掌心都是冷汗。艹，这都是些什么手下，脖子挨了一枪叫没事儿？

“知道是什么人动的手吗？”

“听说……听说打死那几个用的都是美国货，大概是军统锄奸队吧，您也知道，咱们中校八成在人家名单头名呢，前不久又被重庆那边摆了一道弄了那么一大箱子的照片，大概就是他们了吧。”

艹。克里斯暗骂了一句。

失血带来的眩晕感还是没褪去，梅西蹭了蹭枕头，颈侧的疼痛让他不情愿的睁开了眼，他撑着床坐了起来，卷发乱糟糟的翘着，床脚的炭盆噼啪作响，刑讯室里暖烘烘的，他盯着桌子上的茶杯发了一会儿呆，才去开门。

厚实的防弹铁门被打开，梅西有点意外的看见小马拎着油纸包站在门外，他被两个警卫隔在距离门一尺远的位置，只能伸长了胳膊敲门。

“你来干嘛？”梅西嗓子发干，身上还缭绕着起床气，他阴沉着脸，失血让他看起来惨白的惊人。

“中……中校，听说您受了伤，我，我买了点奶酥来……来……”小马鲜少见他这样难看的脸色，两边的警卫因为遇袭的事情脸色也阴沉的很，他磕磕绊绊的说完了，只一个劲儿往前伸手递纸包。

“奶酥？”梅西伸手接了过来，他怀疑的看了眼小马。

“对，就是城西那家翠凰楼的杏仁儿奶酥。”小马连忙回答，他惊恐的看着警卫把手伸进怀里的动作，背后的汗毛都竖了起来。

“从这里到城西，不近啊。”

“我家就在翠凰楼边儿上，今早看见报纸，就想着给您带点什么……”小马紧张的解释，生怕那两个警卫开枪崩了自己。艹，罗纳尔多先生诓自己下来的时候可没说这些，亏他还说刚看过中校心情不错呢，骗子！

梅西哦了一声，对着警卫丢了个眼色。

“有心了。”他关上了铁门，抱着油纸包坐回了床上。屋子里仍旧响着轻微的烧炭声，梅西打开纸包放在了桌上，他泡了一壶茶，视线一一划过刑讯室里沾血的刑具。

【里奥？里奥？你理理我啊，我承认昨天我玩的有点过分了，你再不开门……】门外的声音吵到了一半没了动静，梅西拿开捂在脸上的枕头，梗着脖子朝门看，但这个动作牵引到了脖子上的伤口，他大声喊了一句滚，翻了个身气鼓鼓的把自己埋进了被子里。

他亲爱的罗纳尔多教官前天拉着他去刑讯室考前抱佛脚，但有的人心怀不轨，他被恶趣味的玩弄昏了过去，一起床嗓子里跟吞了碳一样干疼，克里斯知道玩脱了，殷勤的帮忙请了假，但却连人带枕头一起被赶出门外。

【你再不开门我自己进去了啊。】克里斯摸了钥匙小心翼翼的拧开了门，他偷偷朝屋里看，只看见一个生气的背影。【我真进来了啊，等会儿他们下课，我站在走廊也不太好是吧。】克里斯厚着脸皮把门关上了，他挪到床边，也没敢去戳那个气鼓鼓的小包子。

【那么喜欢这间屋子，我去和拉莫斯先生换房。】听着梅西的嗓子还有些哑，克里斯脑海里又浮现了糟糕的画面，他想要把黑铁镣铐箍红这孩子雪白手腕的画面驱散，却又冒出来对方带着泪的水红色眼角。

艹，不能再想了。

克里斯摇摇头，赶在梅西起床前把人按住了。

【你要是换过去，我还要搬回去，可别折腾了。】克里斯献宝一样把手里的油纸包递了过去，他有点紧张，要是这个都哄不好，那他的日子可就不好过了。【翠凰楼的杏仁儿奶酥，尝尝？】他掰了一小块，递到那张还有点红肿的嘴巴前，梅西瞪了他一眼，张嘴吃掉了。

【凉的。】梅西嫌弃的说，他一边说，一边瞄着克里斯的手，犯了错的人很上道的又掰了一块喂过去。

【肯定凉的啊，上海带过来的，等你毕业了，我带你去吃。】他听见小孩儿嗯了一声，知道这算是哄好了。【喝茶吗？我给你泡去。】

【腰疼。】

【我给你揉揉？】克里斯脱掉外套试探的把自己塞进被窝，他从背后圈着梅西，空荡荡的怀抱终于有了充实的感觉，一包奶酥没能吃完，怀里的小东西咬着他的手指睡了过去，克里斯偷偷亲了亲他的耳垂，不自觉的把人抱得更紧。

炭盆里的火烧的更旺了，梅西掰了一块尝了一口，他盯着打开的油纸包，挥手想把东西扫进炭盆，手却停在半空没忍心。

“真难吃。”他小声嘀咕着，捂着眼睛笑了出来。

拉莫斯等了一早上，终于那个人推门进来了，他看着克里斯仔细的关好门，又慢条斯理的坐下喝了一口茶，在心里拉响了最高警报，完蛋，这人都气的冷静下来了，看来梅西伤得不轻。

“在你发脾气之前我要先说一件事。”拉莫斯赶在克里斯张嘴前抬手阻止了他。“这事儿是不是锄奸队干的我不知道，他们不归军统站管，我也联系不上。”他说完这句松了口气，他等着克里斯说什么，却发现这人手指在发抖，一杯茶撒了半杯在桌子上。

“我刚去刑讯室看了……他脖子上包了厚厚一块……子弹要是再偏一点……”克里斯闭上了眼睛，他想起来刚刚看见的梅西惨白的嘴唇，感觉一阵阵的脑子发晕。

“锄奸队不认识他，应该是去杀他送的那人的，不过……”拉莫斯说到一半抬眼看了一眼克里斯。“你也知道他的身份，该面对现实了，他就是个叛徒，锄奸队名单上第一号的就是他，日本领事还排在他后面呢。”

屋子里沉默了良久才传来克里斯疲惫低落的回答。

“我知道。”


End file.
